wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Do Kajetana Węgierskiego
Phaebo sua semper apud me munera. Virgil. Lubom nie jest wierszopis, wiersz poważam wiele, Nim malarz, lecz w szacunku u mnie Rafaele, Zawsze wielbię Homera, wiem, że kraj zdziczony Miłym jego być może pieniem oswojony. Jak złoto ogień czyści, tak wydoskonala Obyczaje narodu Satyr Juwenala. Męstwo i patryjotyzm, zgoła wszystkie cnoty, Gdy do nich wiersz zachęcał, kwitły przez wiek złoty. Kocham Polskę, a gdyby mieszkał w niej Horacy, Ustać by mogła podłość, znikli hajdamacy. Dość podobno, Węgierski, masz z tego rysunku, W jakim u mnie są wiersze poetów szacunku. Ciekawyś pewnie, czyli w liczbie cię ich stawiam? Bądź pewny, między nimi miejsce ci zamawiam. Dawniej tegom nie myślał, lecz wiesz, jak na świecie, Jeden powie na wiarę, drugi za nim plecie. Płeć piękna, miły dowcip nie są bez zazdrości, Ta wada bierze z własnej początek miłości. Niegdyś się z róży oset urągał wyniosły, Ta przecie ludziom miła, a on tuczy osły. Daruję ja prywatnym, naród ma nagany, Że w nim pisarzów dowcip mało szacowany, Wszakże myśląc i pisząc lud się doskonali, Niech będzie wolno ganić, choć kto co pochwali. Gdy pióro z piórem pójdzie w rozumne zawody, Zniknie dzikość, opadną zabobonne brody, W twierdzach błędów zniszczonych dowcipu taranem Na tron się wzniesie prawda, prawo będzie panem, A ciemność z rozwiązłością, nie mogąc znieść światła, Pójdą tam, gdzie zabobon z nierządem się tatła. Może być, mój Węgierski, że wiersz twój ma wady, Lecz za to chcieć cię zgubić, ach, cóż to za rady! Prosty rolnik zawstydza nas, uczonych ludzi, Nie gubi swej pszenicy, choć ją śniadka zbrudzi, Młynkuje ziarno, prawda i czyste wystawia, Aby miał zawsze wybór, wadną rolę sprawia. Twój dowcip wierszopiski już na śmierć sądzony Bez względu, że obfite mógłby wydać plony Ojczyźnie, gdyby znała sposób rozkrzewienia Twych przymiotów, szczepionych ręką przyrodzenia. Lecz w jakiejże cię zbrodni w tym czernią obrazie? Oto, żeś wiersz poświęcił satyry urazie. Horacy, Juwenalu! dobrze, że powieki Zamknęliście, nie dla was dzisiejsze są wieki. Wzmożone błędy jawne takie mają prawa, Iż zginie, kto im podłych ofiar nie oddawa. Kto dumnego junaka śmiałą postać bierze, Z walecznym Annibalem w jednej stoi mierze. Tego, co chcący mówić, ledwie gębą ziewa, Trzeba wielbić, że mądrze i że miło śpiewa, A który ledwo słońca dojrzy blask w południe, Temu dowieść ciemnoty byłoby dziś trudnie. Katullu! cóż by z tobą w Polsce się nie działo. Coś tak w Rzymie z Cezara natrząsał się śmiało, Gdzie przecie za swe wiersze teś odebrał kary, Żeś z cesarzem wieczerzał i pozyskał dary. Polsko! jakież stąd dla cię mam wywodzić wnioski? Iż rozum błotne błędów zmulają nanioski. Lecz, Węgierski! pod berłem żyjemy Augusta, Ty śpiewaj, a me mówić śmiało będą usta. Uczmy więc, kiedy Polska mniej od nas uczona, Ty tonem Horacego, a ja Focyjona. Nie zważaj na niewdzięczność, po. nocy zaświta, Gdy ciemny przejrzy, wtenczas wdzięcznie cię przywita. Jak mieczem dzielnym ścigaj krajowe narowy Tępiące obyczajność, cnotę, rozum zdrowy. Rzuć się na dusz przedajność, których kują młoty Nam kajdany żelazne, a sobie wiek złoty. Już nad brzegiem Gangesu świetleją umysły, A dziczeć zaczynają ziomki naszej Wisły. Długoż będziem przez nierząd nieczułym tak trupem, Sami sobie nieznośni, wszystkich sąsiedztw łupem? Możnaż osiemnastego wieku być w przesądzie, Że się nasz utrzymuje kraj stojąc w nierządzie? Długoż nas mieć w kajdanach będą uprzedzenia, Że można i kraj przedać dla dobrego mienia? A choć wszystkich spodlone i myśli, i sprawy Zemstą grożą objawcy miasto jej poprawy, Niech jednak to, Węgierski, ciebie nie odstręczy, Śpiewaj rozum i cnotę, niech błąd w błocie brzęczy. Ja ci równie przyrzekam, nie odmienię tonu, Bym się żywił z jednego wraz z tobą zagonu. Mało natura żąda, duszę zasilajmy, W Homerze i Platonie karm dla nich szukajmy. A przyjaźń nasza szczera niech ma te dewizki: Służyć szczerze ojczyźnie istotne są zyski. Masz prócz mnie przyjaciela. Szanuj te przyjaźni, Na nas dwóch próżnie jaki Freron się rozdrażni. To prawda, że się wielu dziś dziwi, co czyta, Że Trembecki jest mędrszy niż eks-jezuita. Wiem, że tym dźwiękiem mile dotknąłem twe uszy, Mam i ja przyjaciela, żywioł to mej duszy. Prawdziwie mądry, trudne nam wnet prawdy zjawi, Poznał ludzi, acz kruszcu walorem się bawi. Kto on jest, kto tak zacny? Dość dla czytelnika, Że przyjaciel Augusta dziś, a wprzód Ludwika. Kategoria:Stanisław Trembecki Kategoria:Wiersze Kategoria:Literatura polskiego oświecenia